


Welcome To The Family

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [7]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Raven lays down the law, SNL dorky skits, Violet sometimes likes it..., deathbat nation, flirty Zacky, saying the wrong name in the middle of sex, twinsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The band finds out a lot more about Violet's past after Syn wakes up thinking he may have made a huge mistake.





	Welcome To The Family

When they walked in the studio, Shadows shirtless--shades on--and Violet smirking, everyone couldn't do anything but laugh.  
"Why the fuck are you shirtless?!" Zacky was laughing at the balled up shirt in his hand, "You know what, I don't wanna know!"  
"Fucking animals," Christ mumbled. Shadows punched him in the arm before reaching into his own backpack for another shirt.  
"Jealous?" He grinned as he pulled it over head after finally taking the shades off.  
"No!" Johnny smirked, "We all got laid the other night. Well, except for Brooks of course."  
Brooks just shrugged. Synyster pointed his way, "Hey, you had a crowd of disappointed ladies by the end of the night."  
"That was only thanks to you guys leading them on!" He flipped his blonde surfer hair.  
Johnny happily chimed, "Hey, you're the fuckin' new guy now."  
Violet tried not to picture it--all of her boys getting some, along with her favorite one.  
"Alright, now that Matt has a shirt on, can we get to work?" Zacky pretended to be interested in working, trying not to picture what had gone on upstairs.  
"Tell me what you guys have been working on," The huge smile on Violet's face finally faded as she got serious. They all sat on the couches in the corner.  
"We have these two songs that are polar opposites of each other, so we were playing around with the idea of creating more songs that are like that--complete opposition. In the world, in one another, etc." Synyster began.  
Violet blinked, "That's really good. Any specifics yet?"  
Zacky continued, "Syn started playing this lick that reminded me of 'Scream', so I started playing around with lyrics that are kind of like that--how lust and hate and pleasure and violence are considered opposites but sometimes aren't."  
Shadows tried not to react about how well he knew this. He had written 'Scream' because he knew most of their songs weren't about sex and they wanted to write one that was, but still had a dark side. It wasn't about personal experience, though, unlike 'God Hates Us'--which wasn't really sexual, just angry--how he had dealt with those exact things  _not_  being opposites.  
"It's not anywhere near done, that's just what we're working on...Matt?" Zacky looked at Shadows, who was lost in his own thoughts. His head popped up, "What?"  
Vengeance shook his head, laughing, "We did all this while you two were fuckin' each other. What do you think?"  
"I love it, man. So much we could do with that."  
Raven stood up and went to the drawing board, "What else are opposites? Go."  
"The Force and the Dark Side."  
"Disney and Stephen King?"  
"Us and Britney Spears."  
Raven gave them a look since they weren't taking it seriously.  
"Slow and fast."  
Raven pointed at Matt, "Good," and wrote it down.  
"Matter and anti-matter."  
"Good and evil."  
"God and Satan."  
"Men and women."  
This continued until the board was jam packed with ideas. They elaborated well together, forming and changing ideas off each other. The immature, silly boys that she usually hung out with that played video games and farted on each other transformed into a serious, talented, mature group of rock god wonders. Both Shadows and Violet were in unusually good moods, which rubbed off on everyone else and helped create an easy going, fun, creative atmosphere. They were on such a roll they didn't stop until 10 o'clock.  
"Zack, I almost forgot," Violet reached in her bag and pulled out another envelope and handed it to him.  
"I didn't open it, so I don't know if it's good news or not."  
Vengeance sat down and nervously opened it. He read through all her demands, the last of which was the higher number of money. He looked at Violet and pointed at it, "Is that bad?"  
"No, that's not bad, Zack. Congratulations. You sign it and she signs it, you'll be free," She smiled and they hugged.  
"Well you know what that means," He looked around.  
Syn answered, "Celebrate!!!" As everyone cheered.  
  
They decided to go somewhere and play pool rather than go to another club.  
Violet watched as Shads bent over, those sleeved arms aiming and reaching back...his dimples shining as he joked around with his brothers...his boxers peaking out from his jeans--the same exact boxers that just earlier that day had been on the floor of the Bedroom while he was in bed...with her. She was still high on it. Every now and then he'd catch her looking, and he'd wink back, or just look her up and down.  
She grabbed them another round and made sure to clink Zacky's beer.  
"Cheers, cutie."  
"All thanks to you, beautiful," Zacky smiled, a little drunk. He loved it when she called him cute.  
"Don't encourage him, Vi," Syn tipped his beer back and pointed at her, "He'll steal you away from Shadows with his geeky awkwardness."  
Zacky kicked Gates and then shrugged, "He's right." He gave her his best evil grin. She just rolled her eyes. M. stood in front of them, arms folded over-confidently, "Nobody is stealing away my girl. If only for today, she's mine," He kissed her right there in front of everyone, not caring who saw them, and picked her up--throwing her legs around his waist. She kissed him back, deeply, before he set her back down on the edge of a pool table.  
"Your girl?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I know, I know. You're not anyone's girl." He nipped at her neck before walking away.  
Around 2 a.m. their limo pulled up to her apartment.  
"You should probably sleep here tonight," His green eyes glinted down at her in the dark limo, letting her know he was dying for her to stay. He kissed her cheek.  
"Goodnight, boys."  
  
Violet fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreamt of his body heavily weighing on hers. She awoke after a great night's sleep and went to work out at the studio. The paparazzi followed her down the street and she didn't even care...until one of them asked, "What do you two have to say about the photo from last night?"  
She kept walking, not commenting, and quickly ducked into her building. Her phone didn't take long to pop up a picture of her in Shadows' arms, their lips locked and her legs around his waist.  
  
After working out, she showed up at their apartment. Shadows answered the door, in a wife beater and boxers and hair all sexy.  
"Hey, babe. What's up?"  
Her mood was lightened by his presence, but after she walked in, she held up the picture on her phone, "I'm guessing none of you have seen this?"  
He stared at it, taking it out of her hand, "Is it...everywhere?"  
"Pretty much."  
Syn showed up and looked over M.'s shoulder, "Uh oh...who could've seen that coming?" He walked away, sarcastically waving his hands in the air.  
Shadows looked down at her, "Can we play this off?"  
"I think so," She sat at the kitchen counter, "Just own it and say that we were drinking and it happens sometimes." It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was an excuse to see him.  
Just then, Raven came out of the shower in a towel--followed by the Calvin Klein model, also in a towel.  
"Hey, Vi." Raven walked over,  
"Hi, Rave," She smiled, tons of suggestion in her voice.  
"Violet, you remember Josh."  
"I do. Good to see you again," She shook his hand when he held it out, giving him a once over as he was one of the most cut guys she'd ever seen in person.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Violet. The guys all have tons of great things to say about you," His super model smile lit up the room. His jock boy good looks were ridiculous.  
"Do they now?" She laughed as they walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.  
Shadows gave her a look, "Little young and a little gay for you, isn't he?"  
"Jealous?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not too worried," He winked at her, "Want some coffee?"  
"Sure..." She watched him walk across the kitchen, "So what the hell happened after you dropped me off?"  
He brought her a cup, "We dared Raven to call his cute little model guy, so he did. We stayed up for awhile playing video games."  
Zacky noticed she was there and hugged her good morning.  
"Whatcha doin' here, babe?" Zacky asked, his arm still draped around her. She showed him the picture and he just laughed. He was about to whisper something in her ear when Shadows grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him out of the room nonchalantly.  
Violet sipped her coffee, "So...how'd you sleep?"  
Their eyes met in what was clearly a moment, "Like a baby." He sipped his.  
She blushed and smiled, "That's good to hear."  
  
Hours later she was checking herself in the mirror, getting ready to take them to SNL. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time, and wasn't even sure why--she wasn't the one performing. Just as she was putting on her lipstick, Syn texted her.  
 _waiting on you, sis  
_  
They were met by a crowd of screaming fans at NBC studios as they all stepped out of the limo in pure rock star fashion, sunglasses and tattoos and dark eyeliner. Shadows got out first, but waited by the door to hold Violet's hand, who emerged last. M. was in his backwards hat and no sleeves, Zacky wore his hair in his face because he knew she liked it that way, Johnny had gotten his mohawk trimmed down a little, Synyster wore even more eyeliner than usual with his hair spiked, and Brooks had his toned down slick back.  
As they were being escorted to their dressing room, Kate McKinnon and Colin Jost excitedly ran up to Violet and Shadows, a little star struck.  
"Oh my god, so we have this idea, it's a little crazy and we haven't rehearsed it AT ALL, but we just came up with it and wanted to ask you two if you wanted to do it!" Kate had so much energy. Violet and M. looked at each other.  
"You want us to do a skit!?" M. was instantly horrified. He was used to the spotlight but had never done anything like this. They all went in to their dressing room together as Kate and Colin explained.  
"Yeah, so I'd be you," Colin referred to Shadows, "And Kate would be Violet, obviously, and so the camera catches us making out backstage and we push it away. We run to your dressing room, trying to get away from the camera and find a better place to make out, or whatever, and when we open the door, there you guys are--makin' out!"  
M. looked surprised, "Okay, that's hilarious." The band and the Duo all agreed.  
"So you're up for it?!" Kate jumped up and down and looked at both of them with anticipation.  
Shadows shrugged, "I'm up for any excuse to make out with Violet," He stuck out his tongue rock star style.  
Violet tried to play cool and socked M. in the arm, "Yeah, I'm in."  
The group applauded.  
  
"You guys ready to see caricatures of yourselves?" Syn asked the two when the two cast members had left.  
Violet looked at M., "I've never been on national TV before, guys."  
They all realized it at once, completely forgetting since they had done it lots of times.  
Zacky tried to play it down, "You'll be great. It's only for a few seconds, you don't really have to say anything, and you'll be makin' out with Matt."  
Violet shrugged and looked up at Shadows.  
"Don't worry about it, Vi..." He wagged his eyebrows, "Let's go practice."  
She just rolled her eyes at him.  
A few minutes later Colin came in, in a sleeveless shirt with a bunch of magic markers, "Okay, you guys," he referred to the band members that weren't Matt, "Get to draw on my arms your imitations, or whatever you want, of Matt's tattoos."  
Johnny laughed, "Holy shit this is gonna be hilarious! It's payback time, Matt!" He grabbed a marker along with Zacky and went to town. Shadows just laughed, not taking himself too seriously.  
  
An hour later, Shadows was warmed up and they had done a sound check and the show started filming. M. was once again nervous about his heartbreaking ballad. Before they knew it, they were ushered on stage. The lights lowered and M. lifted his shades.  
Violet watched from behind the cameras with Raven, closing her eyes to listen to his voice soar. She noticed the crowd get deathly silent. Right as he was hitting the reprise-the emotional apex-his voice cracked. Violet put a hand over her mouth, worried he was done for. Raven put an arm around her as they watched him own it, turning it into a part of the heart wrenching experience of the song. She breathed again in relief, but could've sworn she saw a single tear on his cheek.  
  
As soon as they were done the Duo ran backstage. Violet threw her arms around his neck as he encircled her in his. He kissed her hair, sniffling a little.  
"That was incredible, dude," Zacky also sniffled.  
Shadows put her down and did his best to shake it off.  
They all went side stage to watch Colin on Weekend Update, which lightened the mood. When they went to commercial, Colin came off stage, quickly heading to his dressing room as they all followed.  
"We're on after the next skit. You two will just hang out in the room, and you'll be notified when the skit starts...that's when you start makin' out. FYI, if you draw it out a little when the camera comes in, the crowd'll go NUTS."  
Shadows smiled, "Alrighty then."  
"Break a leg guys," Colin beamed, fist bumped them both, and closed the door.  
The two looked at each other nervously. Everyone else fist bumped them and left to go watch. M. followed Violet to their room.  
He laughed, "I feel like a teenager losing my virginity or something..."  
"I know what you mean," She paced the room.  
He sat back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, "You do look exceptional tonight, Vi."  
"Art of distraction, hmmm?" She stopped and smirked his way.  
"I'd be happy to distract you--"  
"Alright, Shadows--skit's on in 3, 2, 1--"  
  
Everyone else watched as Colin came on stage, acting like he was coming off stage, mic in hand and throwing rock star horns. He had the backwards hat, aviators, ridiculously hilarious tattoo sleeves, and a Spinal Tap sleeveless shirt.  
He walked up to Kate with an overly macho swagger, speaking in a purposefully lower voice, "Hey, baby. Wanna help me warm down?"  
Kate wore some lace up boots and some rock star looking top with an overly huge black wig of curls, a ton of dark makeup on, "Shadows, we've talked about this," She played with her hair, "We're not together, remember?"  
Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the two attacked each other and began fake-making out like crazy. The crowd immediately reacted by cheering and hollering.  
Kate laughed, "C'mon, let's go somewhere a little more private." She wagged her eyebrows.  
They stopped and ran through the back hallway to find the door that read "Avenged Sevenfold."  
When they opened the door, Shadows stood there--shirtless and hat off, hair mussed--arms wrapped around Violet as she had her legs around his waist, deeply French kissing her.  
The moment the camera caught them, they could all hear the crowd erupt out of control. This egged everyone on. Shadows kept kissing her for a few more seconds before Colin chimed in, "Oh hey guys."  
M. stopped and looked at the camera and then at Colin, "Get outta here, Colin!" He shoved the camera towards the door, "We're busy in here not dating!" He could hear the laughs, which made him break just before the door shut.  
  
Shadows wasn't ready for the rush that happened because of their success. Instead of stopping, they crashed against the wall, tongues intertwined. He reached over and locked the door.  
"I gotta have you  _right now_ , Vi," He whispered. She agreed profusely.  
He pulled a condom out of his pocket, unzipped, and put it on all while still holding her up. He moved her panties aside and buried himself in her, fucking her against the wall. They both struggled to keep quiet.  
M. put her down and pulled her over to a table, leaning her over it. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Can I be a little forceful with you?" She wasn't sure what he meant, but she was sure she wanted to find out, "Fuck yes."  
He stood up behind her, grabbing one of her wrists in each hand and using that to hold her still as he took her--entire full, fast lengths at a time. He didn't need to hear her orgasm--he felt her convulse around him as she got even wetter. He stopped all the way inside her as his orgasm hit hard. He spanked her lightly when he was done before leaving her.  
Violet stood up, gave him a satisfied smile, and headed for the bathroom. Shadows leaned over, supporting himself on the table for a minute. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Hang on a sec!" M. threw the condom away. The band could hear his zipper and belt being done as they stood outside. Shadows couldn't help but blush deeply and laugh as he opened the door. His brothers just rolled their eyes.  
"Why are you always shirtless?!" Vengeance walked in, exasperated.  
Violet came out of the bathroom, "If you looked like that, you'd walk around shirtless, too," She fell onto the couch next to Zacky, an extremely satisfied look on her face.  
"I hold my own, thank you very much," He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and flexing while Violet poked at his bicep playfully.  
Shadows kept quiet, enjoying what had just gone down, putting his shirt back on.  
  
Not too much later, he realized he'd have to go back onstage and sing a very angry song...for once the complete opposite of what he was feeling.  
When they got ready to leave again, Shadows looked down at Violet, "Do what you did last time?"  
She nodded. They walked down the hall to wait to go onstage. Violet waited as long as she could and then grabbed him by the shirt, ripping it down the middle, and shoved him hard by the chest. Fortunately, she had guessed right, and they threw them onstage right afterwards.  
  
"You guys were great! They ate that shit up! Did you hear it?!" Kate high fived them all at the end of the night, after a great second performance, "We always hang out at this bar down the street after. You guys need to be there!"  
  
An hour later the whole cast along with all of them were drinking at a bar around the corner. As Shadows put a beer to his lips, Violet came up to him and whispered into his ear, "Don't drink too much, k?"  
Seeing the look in her eyes, he put down the beer.  
They watched as everyone else got smashed with the SNL cast. The two of them still had plenty to drink, and socialized separately while catching glimpses of one another across the room.  
The limo ride home was a hilarious mashup of bodies everywhere. Shadows and Violet laughed as Zacky and Johnny and Brooks climbed around the cab like monkeys. Syn had disappeared to the apartment with a brunette earlier in the evening. They all stumbled out to their respective rooms, no one caring that Shadows and Violet went into the same one.  
"You up for this?" She grinned evilly.  
"Been holding out all night for you, baby," He pulled his shirt over his head as he headed her way. She fell back on his bed and put her boot heels on his chest as he growled at her.  
He leaned down and softly put his hand around her throat, "You going to cooperate?" He hissed through his teeth.  
She held his forearm with both hands, "No."  
He grinned, "Good answer." When he let go of her to tear open a condom, she thrashed against him. He gave her a light slap on the cheek and put a finger in her face to remind her he was in charge.  
"Lay back." He demanded. She obeyed as he unzipped. He yanked off her underwear from under her skirt, rubbered up, held her knees apart, and found her ready and waiting.  
"Shadows--" She arched her back and gripped a pillow. He thrusted into her a few times but then left her wanting. Violet tried to crawl away but Shadows picked her up under one arm, dominating her with his size and strength, throwing her onto her hands and knees as he took her again. Her buzz rendered her incapable of being quiet as she called out for him over and over. He did the same, his baritone voice coming out in guttural animal noises. M. reached back and spanked her, harder and harder, until she bucked off of him and made him stop. She stumbled back on the sheets as he climbed over her, finding her and claiming her. They both groaned each others' names until they were both lost in an explosive mutual climax--his hands loosely at her throat.

  
"So...you...liked that?" Shadows timidly looked down at her as her beautiful naked body lay next to his beautiful naked body.  
She clearly wasn't up for a discussion on the subject, but just snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her....  
  
Synyster awoke slowly the next morning. As he came to, he was immediately filled with deep feelings of surprise and regret. He hoped what he thought had happened were actually his purple-fueled dreams, but he feared the worst...  
  
Violet awoke with a start, recognizing the voice in the next room but knowing there was no way on earth it could be her. She shot out of bed, realized she was naked, threw on her underwear and Matt's shirt, and stormed full throttle out the door. When she did, she faced a surprised brunette getting ready to leave--her twin sister.  
One second later, she had her on the floor.  
Violet was irate, "Which one of my boys did you fuck with, huh?!?" When Jade fought her, Violet slapped her, "Answer me!!!"  
Just then Shadows hauled her off by the waist, "Violet, what the fuck?!"  
Zacky had emerged from his room, "Why would you stop a cat fight, Matt?!"  
When Jade stood up in the light where they could see her, both Matt and Zacky gasped.  
"You have a twin?!?" Matt looked down at her, disappointed that he wouldn't know something so important about her.  
Just then, they all turned to see Synyster holding onto the door frame to his bedroom, "Thank christ..." he mumbled before leaning up against it. He then woke up a little more and faced Jade, absolutely irate, "You were just going to leave me here thinking I had fucked my best friend's girl?!?!"  
Violet screamed at Jade, becoming overly protective of her cubs. Shadows grabbed her again before she could lunge at her. They both then turned to Synyster, who nervously turned away when he saw them head his way and tried to close his door.  
Vi rushed ahead of M., cutting off Synyster as she stood in the doorway with him, looking up into his guilt ridden face.  
"You thought...she was me...??" Violet whispered, her voice laced with emotion.  
The painful look on Synyster's face as he still couldn't look at her was her answer.  
"He kept calling your name, so yeah." Jade commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Syn grimaced and hid his face in his hands.  
The rest of the band and Raven had gathered by now and stood in utter awe.  
Violet just put her arms around Syn's waist and looked up into his surprised face, "You were drunk, Syn. No one can blame you. This is what Jade does--she manipulated you. It's that simple." He looked at her and nodded, hugging her back closely, holding her head to his chest, "I could never do that to you, or Matt." He locked eyes with his brother to make sure he also understood. He hoped it was the truth.  
Violet let go of Syn to face Jade again. She walked across the room and got in her face, "How dare you? What the fuck makes you think you can come in here and fuck with us?!"  
Jade stepped up, "Did you expect me to stay away?! You're producing Avenged fucking Sevenfold! How do you always one up me! How many nights did we stay up fantasizing about them, huh?! You never even called to let me know!"  
All the boys got cocky grins on their faces, nodding at each other as they imagined sleepovers in tiny nighties on girl twins who fawned over them.  
Violet blushed, seriously pissed off that Jade had just let that slip, "That doesn't make it okay for you to come in here, pretend to be me, and fuck my guitarist!!!" She was mad, but her level was already coming down because of how she always felt sorry for her sister.  
Jade looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry, sis," She looked over Violet's shoulder at Synyster, "Even though I've wanted to be with you for over a decade, I'm sorry Synyster."  
Syn blushed and looked away.  
Matt wasn't really mad, but curious, "Violet, you two sit down-I'm gonna put some pants on." He looked down and blushed a little when he realized all he was wearing was boxers.  
Violet shoved Jade towards the couches as Jade pushed back. When M. came back in the room with his jeans on but still shirtless, Violet gave him a deadpan look, "Can you please put a shirt on?"  
Jade suspiciously watched the two interact, just now adding it up, "So you two  _are_  sleeping together."  
M. brought Violet a cup of coffee along with his own and sat at the end of the couch, next to her, "No." He immediately realized how much they probably looked like a couple in the current situation and shut his mouth.  
"Jade, shut up," Violet rubbed a hand over face, exasperated, "Everyone, this is Jade. Jade, you know everyone." The introduction came out laced with sarcasm.  
"So," Zacky spoke up when no one else would, "Speaking of things we should know about each other."  
Violet raised her eyes to meet Zacky's, his quote of hers making her feel like a complete asshole.  
"So why didn't you tell us?" Shadows interjected.  
Violet looked at her coffee cup, "The looks on all your faces when you saw her are why. It's hard enough to be taken seriously doing what I do-or what she does-when you look the way we do, but as twins? Impossible. Men see us and suddenly we're boiled down to a sexual fantasy. We both know this, so we keep our distance so we can both have careers," She looked at Jade, "Although the stunt you pulled last night could easily ruin all of that."  
Jade wasn't phased, "Oh, please, Violet. You put that in jeopardy the second you agreed to be plastered with M. Shadows on the cover of Rolling Stone."  
Violet opened her mouth, but quickly realized she had nothing to say.  
Synyster finally spoke, "The press will eventually figure this out and have a field day with it."  
Shadows shrugged, "So maybe you admit to being sisters but not twins."  
All the boys in the band stopped and looked at him.  
"What? It's not like they're identical twins." To Matt, Violet looked completely different than Jade.  
"How do you know that?" Christ asked, like it was inane.  
"C'mon, they don't look  _that_  much alike," He assumed everyone saw it, and when he realized he was wrong, he cleared his throat--blushing--and looked away from them at her. A smile teased at Violet's lips. Few people immediately noticed this and the fact that he knew her that well rendered her speechless.  
Eventually Violet realized they were waiting on her to answer, "He's right. We are not identical twins."  
Jade got up to get her own coffee when she realized no one was going to offer.  
Zacky put his hands behind his head, "So how long exactly have you been a deathbat?" His electric green eyes stared at Violet.  
Violet sighed, realizing she might as well tell the whole story, "Let's see...we're exactly the same age," She referred to Matt, Zack, and Syn, "So I kind of discovered who I was to your music as we all grew up. When Trumpet came out I had a few friends, and Jade, who loved it and I didn't really get it. I saw you on your first Warped Tour with Jade and realized you were all fucking hot. Waking the Fallen was the year I flunked out of NYU," She glanced at M., knowing he was the only one who knew exactly what that meant, "And then I started to understand. I became a heartbreaker around that same time, so Unholy Confessions was like my theme song. I started getting into the music scene just as you guys were picking up speed. Jade and I saw you, I think, what," She turned to her sister.  
"On 2004? Just twice," She unabashedly winked at Synyster, who eyed her curiously back.  
"When City of Evil broke, I think we didn't listen to anything else for two solid months. The growth that album proved...Jade had just gotten her first job as a trainer, I got deeper into the business and got my first job producing. I was listening to so much music, branching out, finding so many bands I loved. In 2006, we saw you guys three times, " She laughed, and pointed at Jade, "At the Gardens we were near the front and Jade thought Synyster winked at her and she fainted!" They died giggling together.  
Jade punched her, "You were the one screaming at Zacky to take you home!"  
The whole room stopped. Matt raised an eyebrow. Zacky just stared, slack jawed. Violet's cheeks turned deep red as she looked from M. to Zacky, biting her lip.  
Shadows opened his hands as he waited for an explanation.  
"What!? Did you  _see_  him in the Beast and the Harlot video? Bat Country? After those came out, I kinda had a crush on Vengeance for awhile..." Her and Zacky's eyes met as his lips curved into a smile and he nodded, sitting up, "So that was you!?" He thought back and remembered hearing the hot girl near the front yelling at him to take her home. As much as he had hoped to see her backstage, she never showed...but he had never forgotten.  
Violet cleared her throat and moved on, "The self titled came out the year we started with Victory, and I hardly noticed. To be honest, it's my least favorite. Scream makes any woman, well, want to. Heaven is an orchestrated piece of fucking ridiculous art, but I could leave the rest because they overplayed Almost Easy and Afterlife so much. I was so busy and life really took off for me. I grew up a lot. We went to see you once in 2008, and it was fucking amazing and I remembered how much I had really loved your music over the years and I kind of dove back in. That's when it really morphed from being a fan girl thing to learning more about your music and all of you as musicians." She looked at the floor, not wanting to share the next part.  
"Then December 2009 happened." Suddenly everyone in the room had a sad connection. "We had just flown in from Xmas at our parents...we met some boys at a bar that we were sorta dating at the time...it came on the news..." Both sisters blinked away tears, "It seemed like we held each other, crying, for hours. We didn't even notice the boys leave. I drank so much that night...as if Jimmy's death wasn't bad enough...we all knew it could mean never hearing Avenged again."  
The guys in the room all got misty eyed.  
Violet stopped and looked at her sister, silently begging her to tell the next part. Jade sighed, "Oh, sure, now you let me talk..." She rubbed Violet's back, "Two days later we got a call that both our parents had been killed by a drunk driver."  
Silence filled the room as they all stared speechless at the twins. Raven blinked back tears, remembering her frantic phone call late at night. He'd never forget the tone of his best friend's voice...  
Violet didn't want to go through the usual round of condolences and kept going.  
"Work the next Monday was like an empty shell. Being a mostly heavy metal label every single person in the entire building felt the loss of the Rev. I think the only reason they didn't close was so we would be together. Every December 28th we shine lights from the roof..." She wiped her eyes and her face, "When Nightmare came out, it was a soul-saving experience for me. I was trying to handle an addiction that got worse after the Rev and my parents...that album really helped me deal with it, such deeply felt music...I blared that in my office on and off for months. People would stop by just because they knew I'd be listening to it and we'd talk about it. Between 2010 and 2011, we saw you three times and I saw you once. By the time Hail to the King came out our career," She looked at Raven, "had really taken off and it was like the perfect album for my life--strong chords and open space, free and huge...and you know the rest. Basically, your albums always happened to be at key points in my adult life and really helped me become who I am." She took a deep breath.  
Matt did the only thing he thought appropriate after so much revealing. He stood up and pulled her up into a huge bear hug, kissing her hair and then motioning to everyone else, "Cmon. Everybody. You too, Jade."  
"Violet, that was awesome," Synyster whispered as he joined the community hug.  
"He would love this," Zacky sniffled. They all nodded. Eventually they broke apart, all wiping their faces, and Shadows grabbed Violet's hand, "We got a lot to talk about, babe."  
She smiled and turned to Jade, tossing her keys, "Go hang out at the apartment. Make sure you go through the other building to the north so the press doesn't see you leave."  
Jade nodded, looking at Synyster before she left--who refused to look back at her.  
Synyster looked over at Shadows as they retreated to his room.  
"Just talking-I swear," Shadows shut the door, "So," he turned to Violet, "You had a crush on Zack?" He tried to make it a joke as he stood over her, arms folded, so he didn't seem hurt.  
Violet sat on the bed and he sat next to her, "C'Mon, Matt...you have this macho persona that you created. The no sleeves, the aviators, always baring your teeth, flexing those bad boy muscles..." She swallowed hard, "Don't get me wrong, it's totally hot, but eventually it gets old because most guys like that are real assholes. Zack has this...cute charm. When he's bad it's hot, too, but--"  
Shadows waved a hand to stop her, "I know why the girls like Zack, I definitely don't need to hear it from you," He folded his arms again, "So when did you figure out it was an act?"  
"Slowly over the first few days after we met."  
"It took you that long?" His smile faded since he thought they had connected immediately.  
"Matt, you came on so strong, so overly confident, that first day...That look you gave me as the elevator doors closed..." Her eyelids heavily raised until they were gazing at each other, remembering that first day and how thick the air had been, "You didn't let your guard down at all until the next morning."  
"And what about now?"  
"Now it's totally different. Now I know you're a huge dork," The second she flirted, he wrestled her to the bed as they both laughed.  
Shadows green eyes met hers as he pinned her down, "You remember last night?"  
She gave him a look, "I most certainly do...why?"  
He swallowed, "I was...almost inappropriately forceful with you...you dug it?"  
"Matt, I..." She blushed hard, "Having you demand control over me was such a turn on..." Her breathing picked up.  
"You just drive me so wild, Violet," He spread a hand over her shoulder and neck, "It's so hard to control myself around you. I want you every second of every day. Having been with you just magnifies it," His eyes traveled over her full lips, remembering how they felt around his dick. His breath was ragged.  
"Every single thing about you is torture, Matt...your voice and the way it reaches my soul...your hands gripping a microphone, that body that turns me into an animal, those eyes that burn into me with that way you look at me, those dimples that go for miles..."  
He put a hand on her thigh, "Do you want me right now?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you want it?" His hand traveled down to between her legs as he moved her underwear aside.  
She jolted as his fingers touched her, "Without mercy." She moaned. He inserted two fingers as his mouth covered hers. He played with her and when he could tell she was on the edge, he stopped and stood up. Violet whimpered as he turned on the stereo in his room to drown out what they were about to do. He ripped off his shirt and laid back down, kissing her. When she grabbed onto him, he grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head.  
Raven heard the music, rolled his eyes in tandem with everyone else, and decided to be the adult this time. He sighed and charged in the room. Having seen Violet naked plenty of times, he didn't even close his eyes. There they were, his hand under his shirt that she wore, him shirtless.  
Shadows stood up, putting his finger in his mouth and shoulders sagging. The rest of the band stood in the doorway behind Raven.  
"Let me spell this out for you two, since you either haven't figured it out or you don't care," Raven crossed his arms across his broad chest, "You guys'll fuck until you become an item. That could take weeks, could take months. Let's say that goes well, which working together in a studio every day it probably won't-- eventually you," He turned to M., "Will try and convince Violet to be monogamous. She'll try, because she really likes you, but she won't be able to. You guys will leave for tour and hearts will break. Any questions?"  
Violet stared up wide eyed at Matt, sadness in her eyes. He looked warily back.  
"We have a great thing going, please don't ruin it. We will give you guys  _some_  leeway, but in the last two days you two have fucked three times, that we know of. Lay off each other for awhile."  
Violet silently put on her jeans, refusing to give his shirt back. He grabbed her hand before she could leave the room, kissing her cheek. After she left, Shadows hid away in his room.


End file.
